thejacksonfamily_23wikfandomcom-20200215-history
The Jackson Family
The Jackson Family is an American family of musicians from Gary, Indiana. Performing as members of The Jackson 5 and as solo artists, the children of Joseph Walter and Katherine Esther Jackson were successful in the field of popular music from the late 1960s onwards. As a group, the eldest sons Jackie, Tito, Jermaine, Marlon, Michael and later with the inclusion of Randy, The Jackson 5 became known as the "First Family of Soul" (a title first held by the Five Stairsteps). Regarded as the most popular members of the Jackson family are Michael, who is dubbed as the "King of Pop", and Janet. They both had highly successful solo careers and are often regarded as one of the most influential pop and R&B artists of all time. The continued success of Michael and Janet's careers as solo artists led the Jackson's to become known as the "Royal Family of Pop". All nine of the Jackson siblings have gold records to their credits with La Toya holding the distinction of being the first Jackson sister to attain one (awarded by France's SNEP for "Reggae Night", a song she co-wrote for Jimmy Cliff). Janet is the first black woman to receive the Billboard Icon Award. The Jacksons have continued to be one of the most influential families in the United States and in recent years some family members have been honoured for their work; in 1997 The Jackson 5 was inducted to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Michael was inducted as a solo artist in 2001, making him one of the few people who have been inducted to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame twice. The Jacksons, Michael and Janet all received stars on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in 1980, 1984 and 1990 respectively. Joseph was recognized as "the best musical businessman of all time" by the city of Cleveland in 2002. In 2009 a new series from A&E entitled The Jacksons: A Family Dynasty premiered documenting the Jackson brothers dealing with the sudden loss of Michael and preparing for a Jackson 5 Reunion tour. First Generation *Joseph "Joe" Walter Jackson (born July 26, 1928; deceased) *Katherine Esther Jackson (born May 4, 1930) Joseph Walter Jackson was born on July 26, 1928 in Arkansas but he grew up in Oakland, California with his father Samuel Jackson, a school teacher. At age 18 he moved to East Chicago, Indiana to be with his mother Crystal Lee King and to pursue his dreams of becoming a professional boxer. At age 21, Joseph married Katherine Scruse, aged 19, immediately starting a family. Even though he wanted to be a success in boxing it wasn't a job for a family man, so he obtained a job as an overhead crane operator with East Chicago's Inland Steel Company. His family continued to grow steadily and over the course of sixteen years he and Katherine had a house full of nine children. Joe Jackson always wanted to make it big and although he couldn't in boxing or in his own short musical stint in the 1950s with the band The Falcons, he saw the talent in his children, starting with Tito and his ability to play the guitar. Soon enough Joe Jackson formed a band of his sons Tito, Jermaine and Jackie called The Jackson Brothers in 1964 and became their manager. After several years of doing local talent shows, Joseph enlarged the band to include Marlon and Michael, two of his younger sons, and then changed the name of the band to The Jackson Five by 1966, remaining the group's manager. As their father he was a very strict disciplinarian and had an abusive nature and as their manager he enforced long practice sessions of singing and dancing in hopes of preparing them to make it big one day. In August 1967, the group made a debut at the Apollo Theater in Harlem, New York where they won the Amateur Night contest. Gordon Keith, the owner and producer at Steeltown Records in Gary, Indiana, discovered the Jackson Five and signed them to their first contract in November 1967. “Big Boy”, the boys' first record which was produced by Keith, was released on January 30, 1968. It became a local hit. In March 1969, they signed a Motown record contract and became known as the Jackson 5. The group enjoyed the fame Joseph Jackson had been longing for in his life. He continued to manage The Jackson 5 into stardom and after the band they had many No. 1 hits on the Billboard hot singles charts; Joseph moved them to a mansion in Encino, California with his own hefty salary he had obtained as their full-time manager. After many years as a band and with Michael as lead singer, the group continued to churn out even more hits and wealth, but tensions grew and in 1979, Michael severed ties with his father/manager and went on to pursue a solo musical entertainment career. Four years later, in 1983, Michael's siblings fired Joseph Jackson as their manager. In 1993, Michael Jackson accused his father of physical and mental abuse; a few of the other siblings confirmed this claim, but others denied it. Katherine Jackson (nee Kattie B. Scruse) was born on May 4, 1930 in Barbour County, Alabama, the child of Prince Albert Scruse and Martha Mattie Upshaw. She was left with a permanent limp after acquiring polio syndrome in her childhood. She later recovered from her illness after moving with her family to East Chicago, Indiana where she would remain until meeting her husband Joseph Jackson. The couple moved and bought a small home in Gary, Indiana where they birthed and raised nine children and she was a stay-at-home mother. Throughout her life, Katherine remained a devoted Jehovah's Witness and raised her children strictly under the same spiritual teachings she received. Also, as a talented pianist and vocalist who shared her talents with her children, she was later credited for being the foundation of her children's success. After her sons' rise to fame as The Jackson 5, she strongly supported her children and became the costume designer for their shows and performances. Some of the memorable moments of her unconditional support were seen when her son Michael was tried for molestation charges in 1993 and 2005. Katherine now lives in Calabasas, California where she cares for the children of her late son, Michael. After allegations that she may have been held against her will by Randy and Janet Jackson, Katherine lost custody of Michael's children, ultimately regaining it in 2012. Second Generation Together, Joseph and Katherine Jackson had ten children. Their son Brandon (Marlon's twin) died shortly after birth. The other nine grew up to become professional musicians. #Maureen “Rebbie” Reillette Jackson (born May 29, 1950) #Sigmund “Jackie” Esco Jackson (born May 4, 1951) #Toriano “Tito” Adaryll Jackson (born October 15, 1953) #Jermaine La Jaune Jackson (born December 11, 1954) #LaToya Yvonne Jackson (born May 29, 1956) #Marlon David Jackson (born March 12, 1957) #Brandon Jackson (born March 12, 1957; deceased) #Michael Joseph Jackson (born August 29, 1958; deceased) #Steven “Randy” Randall Jackson (born October 29, 1961) #Janet Damita Jo Jackson (born May 16, 1966) Third and Fourth Generations There are 26 children that make up the third generation of the Jackson family along with several great-grandchildren. Among them, some have followed in the family's footsteps into the entertainment industry. The three children of Michael Jackson are probably the most well-known of the third generation. Prince Jackson, Paris Jackson and Prince Michael Jackson II also known as "Blanket", have been discussed in the press numerous times throughout their lives, particularly since their father's death in 2009. Rebbie, Tito, Jackie, Jermaine and Janet Jackson have also had children, who have come under varying degrees of media focus. Austin Brown, the only son of Rebbie Jackson, is a singer and songwriter who has released several successful singles in the pop/R&B genre. Tito Jackson's three sons, Taj Jackson, Taryll Jackson and T.J. Jackson make up the R&B/pop music group 3T. 3T has released three studio albums and has gone on to have moderate success in the industry, primarily outside of the United States. Siggy Jackson, the eldest son to Jackie Jackson, is a hip-hop artist who goes under the name "Dealz". Siggy has been a ghost-writer for a number of independent artists and has obtained mild success as a solo artist. Jay Jackson, the eldest son to Jermaine Jackson, portrayed his father in the 1992 miniseries, The Jacksons: An American Dream, a biopic about the Jackson family. On January 3, 2017, at the age of 50, Janet gave birth to Eissa Al Mana, the newest member of the Jackson family. Children and Grandchildren of Rebbie Jackson *Stacee Brown (born May 5, 1971) **London Blue Salas (born July 25, 2005) *Yashi Brown (born October 5, 1977) *Nathaniel Austin Brown (born November 22, 1985) Children and Grandchildren of Jackie Jackson *Sigmund "Siggy" Esco Jackson Jr. (born June 29, 1977) **Jared Esco Jackson (born 2011) **Kai-Ari Jackson (born February 22, 2014) **Skyy Okhi Enid Jackson (born August 25, 2018) *Brandi Jackson (born February 6, 1982) *Jaylen Milan Jackson (born December 31, 2013) *River T Jackson (born December 31, 2013) Children and Grandchildren of Tito Jackson *Toriano "Taj" Adaryll Jackson Jr. (born August 4, 1973) **Taylor Aurora Sco Jackson (born November 21, 2018) *Taryll Adren Jackson (born August 8, 1975) **Bryce Connor Jackson (born February 20, 2008) **Adren Michael Jackson (born February 17, 2011) *Tito Joe "T.J." Jackson (born July 16, 1978) **Royal Tito Joseph Jackson (born October 23, 1999) **Delores "Dee Dee" Dior Jackson (born March 20, 2008) **Dallas "Jo Jo" Jordan Michael Jackson (born November 30, 2010) **Rio Tito Joe Jackson (born March 10, 2015) Children and Grandchildren of Jermaine Jackson *Jermaine "Jay" La Juane Jackson Jr. (born January 27, 1977) **Soltan Soul Jackson (born January 20, 2017) *Autumn Joi Jackson (born July 10, 1978) *Jeremy Maldonado Jackson (born December 26, 1986) *Jaimy Jermaine Jackson (born March 17, 1987) *Jourdynn Michael Jackson (born January 5, 1989) **Bobbi Jackson (born November 29, 2017) *Donte Randall Jackson (born June 13, 1992) *Jaafar Jeremiah Jackson (born July 25, 1996) *Jermajesty Jermaine Jackson (born October 3, 2000) Children and Grandchildren of Marlon Jackson *Valencia Caroline Jackson (born December 18, 1976) **Noah Laniak (born August 18, 2006) **Sophia Laniak (born November 11, 2007) *Brittany Shauntee Jackson (born September 4, 1978) **Phoenix Sanchez (born July 27, 2010) **Savanna Bella Sanchez (born September 2, 2011) **Summer Blue Sanchez (born August 27, 2014) **Scout Brittny Sanchez (born August 2, 2018) *Marlon David Jackson Jr. (born September 23, 1981) Children and Grandchildren of Michael Jackson *Michael "Prince" Joseph Jackson Jr. (born February 13, 1997) *Paris-Michael Katherine Jackson (born April 3, 1998) *Prince "Blanket" Michael Jackson II (born February 21, 2002) Children and Grandchildren of Randy Jackson *Genevieve Katherine Jackson (born December 3, 1989) *Stevanna Jackson (born October 2, 1990) *Steven Randall Jackson Jr. (born June 17, 1992) Children and Grandchildren of Janet Jackson *Eissa Al Mana (born January 3, 2017) Category:First Generation Category:Second Generation Category:Third Generation Category:Fourth Generation